


Short Stories

by sarcASStic



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcASStic/pseuds/sarcASStic
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories. all mine!





	1. Introducing: Short Stories

Hello to anyone who is reading this! I am @sarcASStic and author of this little bundle of short stories/one shots.. German stories are translated to English. DiSCLAiMER: ALL OF THESE STORiES ARE MiNE, i WOULD APRECiATE iT iF YOU WOULDN’T COPY THEM. With this said, I would like you to just sit back in you sofa and start reaging. I do this completly for fun and do not wish anything for it. There will be slow updates, because I only write when I have some inspiration and time. Have fun!


	2. Mr. Anonymous

It was a cold, rainy day, October 26th to be exact, when I walked into a crowded pup, speakers turned up to the maximum volume. I decided I could treat myself for a drink, since it was my 19th birthday. I was walking to the bar, when something, or should I say someone, caught my eye at the other side of the room. I don't know what, mybe it were the ripped, navy-blue jeans that pulled me to you, but after the bartender had given me my glass of cola, I walked over to you. I wasn't keen on getting drunk this early, it was just 10.00pm. Once you had seen me, you looked straight into my eyes, looking at me with deep blue pupils, as if you could see right through me, right into my soul.   
Max Schneider's Ms. Anonymous started playing. When I got to you, you kept looking in my eyes, without blinking.

The speakers were banging  
In a crowded room  
Were it those blue jeans  
That pulled me to you  
We didn't say nothing  
But our lips introduced  
Knew there was something  
And you felt ot too

It was kind of cliché, how much our story resembled to the song. We danced a little, swaying around like an old married couple, forgetting the world, blending out the crowd, just us, you and me, and the music. When the song was finished, we went to sit at the little bar. I had finished my soda, you had finished your red cup of beer, and I paid for a second round. We stayed a long time in that crowded bar, people started going home, the music started to fade, and we just sat there, enjoying each others company. We got kicked out at 4.00am because the pub was closing and while we were standing on the street, rain falling from the sky, you looked at me one more time, looking straight into my eyes, took my chin in your hands and tilted it slightly.   
Au revoir, mon chérie.", you said and kissed me.   
A feather light kiss, then you dissapeared into the cold, rainy night.

But you walked away  
Didn't say your name  
And I've been searching for you  
You dissapeared  
Just left me here   
And I've been searching for you

I followed you with my eyes, looking at you as you were sucked into the pitch-black night, wondering if I would ever see you again. No one had ever had an impact on me like you did. The words of the song still hanging in the air, I started walking back to my little appartment in London.

Mr. Anonymous  
When I close my eyes  
Feel your hands on my hips  
Oh-oh-oh  
Mr. Anonymous  
I've got too far for just one more dance  
Oh-oh-oh

Years passed, and I didn't forget about you. How could I, the way you looked at me, the way you danced with me, the way you kissed me, the way you made me feel. Hell, I hadn't even heard your voice,but I could imagine what it sounded like. Rough, deep, yet woth a smooth ring in it and clear. No one had ever stayed in my memory for so long. It was like you were tattooed in my brain.

You didn't need a tattoo  
To get under my skin  
Didn't need a gun  
Cause I let you in  
Am I your hostage?  
Cause I can't get loose  
Thought you were falling, falling for me too

I was walking in the rain again, all those years later. It was a cold, rainy day, October 27th to be exact. As I was walking down the empty streets of London, I heard some loud music coming out of a pub. It was the pub where I had met you. While I was walking towards the entrance, I could already hear the song which was playing. Max Schneider's Ms. Anonymous. Smirking to myself, I got into the yet again crowded, loud pub. They were singing the bridge.

But you walked away  
Didn't say my name  
And I've been searching for you  
You dissappeared  
Just left me here  
And I've been searching for you

I remembered all the nights I had been in this pub, looking for those deep blue eyes which could look right through your soul. I remembered all the nights I had wandered in the streets of London, thinking to myself that I could never see you again. I had stood here every night, even when it was raining, for one and a half years straight. I had been looking out for you, searching you. All for just one more time. One more time to feel those lips, feeling the strange emotion called love.

Mr. Anonymous  
When I close my eyes   
Feel your hands on my hips  
Oh-oh-oh  
Mr.Anonymous  
I've got to far for just one more dance  
Oh-oh-oh

I walked to the bar, ordering myself a gin tonic. Over the years, I had gotten a hang of drinking a bit more than usual. It was the day after my birthday, after all. The day after my 26th birthday. I hadn't had the chance to celebrate yet, as the 26th of October was on a thursday, and I just could not show up to work with a wasted face. While the bartender was mixing my drink, my eyes looked swiftly around the room, scanning for people I might know. And that's when I saw them. Same navy-blue jeans, same deep blue eyes that could look right through your soul. With my drink in my hand, eyes wide and mouth half-open, I slowly walked over to you.

I'd walk through the rain  
Just to know your name  
Whatever gets me to you  
And honestly  
We'll make a great escape  
Whatever get's me to you

Seven years. Seven years without you. You had recognised me too, looking at me with those deep blue eyes. Not saying a word, keeping completly silent. It was not an awkward silence, more a silence to take everything in. I took a sip of my drink. You did the same. The chorus was blasting through the speakers. You took my hand, pressed me close to you, you're hand on my hip, swinging to the music.

Mr. Anonymous  
When I close my eyes  
Feel your hands on my hips  
Oh-oh-oh  
Mr. Anonymous  
I've got to far for just one more dance  
Oh-oh-oh  
Mr. Anonymous  
When I close my eyes  
Feel your hands on my hips  
Oh-oh-oh  
Mr. Anonymous  
I've got to far for just one more dance  
Oh-oh-oh  
Mr. Anonymous

The song finished. I looked in your eyes one more time, and leaned over, connecting our lips. It was sweet, yet carried a strong passion within. All the words I couldn't say were put in this one, slow kiss. When we broke apart, I wispered two words. Two simple words.

"Mr. Anonymous."

\- Julie Van Roosbroeck


	3. Take her to the moon for me, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind if a fairy tale...

There once were a boy and a girl, madly in love, who decided to make a journey to the moon. They were both still young and full of life, so they said to themselves:

We will take our ladder and go by foot!"

So the couple took their ladder and their backpacks and started going up. The joirney was long, the journey was hard, yet the flame inside their hearts kept them going. Soon enough, they weren't a boy and a girl anymore, but had turned into a man and a woman. Although the woman had a great power of willing, she got tired after a while. So the man said to her:

"I'll carry you!"

The man took off his backpack and the woman jumped on his back. And the journey went carried on. With the extra weight of his girl, the man eventually got tired too and they both slowed down.   
Suddenly, another man came by in a rocket and said to the couple, more specifically to the other male:

Give her to me! I can go everywhere she wants to go! You can't!"

The first man soon realised, that if they wanted to go to the moon, one of them must be left behind. With pain in his heart, he looked at his wife and let her step into the rocket with tears in his eyes. When the two were sepperated, a feeling of loss and sadness overwelmed the couple. With no looking back, the man in the rocket went straight into the galaxy and was fast nowhere to be seen anymore. The man looked up into the nightsky and whispered to the stars:

Take her to the moon for me, ok?"

\- Julie Van Roosbroeck


End file.
